Repaired Tombs, Hearts and Relationships
by TeddyLupin67890
Summary: A short story about the aftermath of DH. If someone whats to use this to start a post DH novel just message me first.


Chapter 1: Repaired Tomb, Hearts, and Relationships

"I've had enough trouble for a lifetime" Harry said, quickly turning and exiting the headmistress' office.

Ron and Hermione followed quickly behind Harry, to a destination that all knew. Walking slowly towards the sounds of tears, they quickly found a sight that they would never forget. Before them in the Great Lake, there was the giant squid and countless merpeople, crying over the broken tomb of Hogwarts greatest Headmaster.

Harry quickly took out his phoenix feather wand and waved it over the base of the tomb. Muttering a silent "reparo," the base repaired its self, as if a skilled ghost was rebuilding it. After what could be seconds, minutes, or hours, the base of the tomb finished reforming and Harry levitated the body of Albus Dumbledore into the tomb.

Approaching the perfectly preserved body of a figure who had been like a grandfather to Harry, Harry, without a word, positioned the Elder Wand into Dumbledore's hands and noticed that even in death, the half moon spectacles still made Harry smile.

After muttering another "reparo" the rest of the white tomb reformed, and Harry turned with his friends and began to walk towards the castle.

"So now that we have killed the world's greatest evil, what do we do now?" asked a still stuned Ron Weasley.

"I'll worry about everything else tomorrow, right now it still seems unreal" said Harry.

Hermione Granger peacefully declared that see agreed, "For once in this journey, I am going to agree with you Harry, for the exact same reason. Right now I just want to be will my loved ones."

"There is really only two things that I am going to do tonight."

A silently confused Ron finally asked, "What's that Harry?"

Silently Harry turned and hugged his two best friends. "One, is hug my best friends and tell them that I could not have done this without them. Hermione, Halloween first year might have been a scary moment, with a mountain troll trying to kill you, but I am glad that Quirrell and Tom let the troll in. If it wasn't for that I might have never got to know you. You might have been the brains of the whole deal, 

but I will always remember you as a friend, a person I can confide in, a shoulder to cry on, but mainly, as a sister. Ron, I will never forget the first time at Platform 9 3/4 when I was completely lost on how to get onto the Hogwarts Express. Your family opened its arms, showed me the way, and we shared a compartment together on the train. If it hadn't been for your friendship I could have easily ended up as a friend with Draco Malfoy. You have opened your home and your heart to me. I remember the first time that I came to your house, the summer before second year, it was like I found a second home (Hogwarts being the first). I remember that you never treated me like the 'great boy-who-lived' but instead as just plain 'Harry.' You have been there for me through everything, and although we may have had our disagreements along the road, I know that without your help and friendship, I couldn't have made it past day one at Hogwarts. You will always be my best friend and brother."

Hermione and Ron both had tears in their eyes at Harry's declaration of friendship.

"Man, look what you did. I kept a straight face when you killed Tom Riddle, I kept a straight face when it seemed like you died, but now you have went overboard," said Ron jokingly, earning him a jab in the shoulder by Hermione.

"Harry, thank you for what you said. I know that you will always be a brother to me. No matter what happens in life, no matter if Ron finally wakes up and asks me out again (yes Ron, after you fled in the woods, you have to start over in the relationship), no matter what jobs we take, you will always be my brother." With these words, Hermione engulfed Harry and Ron into another hug.

"Well Ron, now that you have seen I have defeated Tom, know that if you ever hurt Hermione again I will defend her honor and you will be next on my list" said Harry.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Don't go getting a big head because you're the 'boy-who-defeated evil' or whatever it is now," said Ron, causing all three to burst into giggles. "So what's the second thing that you are going to do?"

"Well," said Harry, "I plan on marching into the Great Hall and snogging a certain redhead until neither of us can stay awake."

"Harry, you might be a great warrior and all now, but I don't think that Bill will want to snog you just yet" joked Ron.

"Well Ron, keep going like this and I might have to withdraw my permission for you to date my sister. You don't want the, what was it, 'Chosen Warrior' or whatever, to come after you do you?"

"Harry! You might be my brother but don't go thinking you can tell me who to date" said Hermione in a dignified manner.

"Come on sis, let me just you one jinx on him" said Harry in a pleading sarcastic voice.

"Well……." began Hermione, "he did leave us in the words…."

Ron turned scarlet at her words and muttered a bumbling apology, "You see…. It wasn't really me…. It was the locket… and you know I would never…… you see I am sorry for…… I didn't mean to hurt you…… if you hate me I understand……."

"RONALD WEASLEY" roared Hermione, "I could never hate you. It will just be a while before you get to snog with me again."

"Sorry pal, but you better get really got at conjuring roses, I have a feeling that you are going to be apologizing for a while," said Harry.

"Yeah I know. At least I have the most brilliant witch that Hogwarts has ever know to help me learn," said Ron.

"Ah…" said Hermione, "well if you're going to go and be sweet, I guess I will teach you" she said, "when you can conjure a dozen red roses at once, I will forgive you."

"Oh, you mean like this," said Ron, holding out a dozen red roses. Hermione stared at the roses with an open mouth.

Quickly taking them, she gave Ron a hug, and a quick peck on the check, and walked ahead of the others on the way back to the Great Hall.

"I am just going to guess that you learned that from _Twelve fail-safe ways to Charm Witches_" joked Harry.

"Hey, I told you that it was a great book. Just don't let Hermione know that I have it" said Ron.

Roaring with laughter, they returned to the Great Hall, where they were instantly reminded on the reason that they were crying a hour ago. Bodies were still lined along the west wall of the Great Hall. Mr 

and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and George stood beside the bodies of Fred, Tonks, and Lupin. Ginny was sitting in at what used to be the Hufflepuff House Table, although she had fell asleep, her puffy red eyes made it clear that she had cried herself to sleep.

All though the hall, people were finally beginning to depart with the bodies of their loved ones. The great battle at Hogwarts had seen around 60 people, elves, and centaurs die for the forces of light. Harry know that although across the country and world, people were celebrating the defeat of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' Lord Voldemort, for the families that lost loved ones and friends in the final battle the mood was somber. Refocusing on the sleeping red head, Harry started walking towards her; knowing that he would be stopped along the path numerous times.

The first time he was stopped was by the temporary Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Harry, I know that in the past you have had tense words and fights with the Ministers of Magic, I hope that you and I will not have the same problems. I know that now is not the time to question you on what happened in the months that you were gone, but I hope that you will tell me when you and if you are ever ready."

"Sir, I appreciate what you are saying. I know that you will be a great Minister. I will gladly come to the Ministry in a few days and tell you everything. I am sure that if you go to the Headmasters office, the portrait of Dumbledore can begin to fill you in on things. I can tell you the rest later."

"Thank you Harry. I know that you don't like awards and attention, but I feel that it is my duty to give you, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna Order of Merlin, first class, awards. Also, as you may or may not know there was a ten million galleon award for the defeat of Voldemort. The money will be placed in your Gringotts vault, once we manage to clean up the mess that you, your friends, and the dragon made. Please Harry, is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Actually Sir, there are a few things I would like to talk to you about once things began to settle. One thing that needs to be done soon is a House Elf Protection Bill that will provide House Elfs with rights and protection. I know that there are many that do not want to be free, I fully understand that but if an elf wants to be free then they should be free to choose different masters. Also, their master should not be aloud to punish a house elf if they spill tea or whatever and the house elf should not be forced to punish themselves. If it wasn't for a house elf who gave his life to save me, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Mr. Olivander, we would all have died at Malfoy Manor. Hermione was being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and the rest of us were caught in a prison cell. Dobby gave his life to save us."

"I fully understand and I promise you that their will be a reform bill before the Wizengamont by tomorrow. Is there anything else?"

"Yes Sir, with the award money sir, in honor of Fred Weasley I would like to give Hogwarts the money it will cost to repair the damage that was done here today. In honor of Remus Lupin, I would like to fund research to find a cure for welewolfs. In honor of Tonks Lupin, I would like to offer three million galleons, to be split evenly between the wizard and muggle population, to rebuild the damages by Tom Riddle."

"Harry, are you sure that's what you want to spend your money on? That will only leave you with about one million galleons left?"

"Yes sir. I plan on using the rest of the money to build a home in Godric Hollow where my parents use to live and hopefully to buy an engagement ring in a year or so."

"Ah yes, Ginny is a lucky girl."

"Actually, I think that I am the lucky one. If possible I have one more thing to ask of you. Before Remus and Tonks died, they made be the godfather of their son Teddy Lupin. He is currently staying with the Weasley's because of everything that has been going on. Will help make sure that he is safe there until I finish building my home and then help with whatever paperwork is required for me to adopt him?"

"Harry, I would be honored. I will need to talk to Mr and Mrs Weasley and Headmistress McGonagall before I leave. Out of curiosity, will you be returning for your 7th year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir. I know that no one managed to finish things this year with this battle, but I plan on returning and finishing my 7th year with Ginny. I hope that you will allow students like Neville who finished most or all of their 5th or 7th years to take their OWLs or NEWTs."

"Definitely Harry, well I must be off to talk to the Weasley's, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. Goodnight Harry, well I guess now that I check my clock, it's the morning."

"Thank you sir. I will visit you in a few days," said Harry, as Kingsley Shacklebolt walked over to have his first discussion with McGonagall.

Almost immediately Harry was engulfed in a fierce bone-crushing hug by Mrs Weasley.

"Harry, I wanted to thank you for all that you have done tonight and over the years for my… our family. You will always be a son to me Harry and you will always have a room at the Burrow. Also, I know that you tend to blame yourself for any deaths, but know Harry, that you are not the cause of the deaths that 

happened last night. Instead, you are the reason that my husband, Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hermione and I are alive this morning."

"Thank you mum. I finally realize that. I hope that you won't mind to keep Teddy and me for a while. I was hoping to come back and finish my 7th year with Ginny and I was hoping you would help with Teddy."

With a steady down pour of tears, "Of course Harry. There was never a question about it. Now, go on and talk to Ginny. I will make sure that no one dares bother the two of you. Please know that any relationship between you two has my full blessing but please wait to do certain things… until marriage."

"Mum, thank you for everything," said Harry as he in turned hugged Mrs. Weasley.

Finally, pulling apart, Mrs. Weasley went off to talk to Kingsley Shacklebolt and McGonagall, as Harry walked the final steps and sat beside Ginny.

Sitting beside her, Harry couldn't help but think that, this is the reason he had been fighting. Not for some prophecy, not for the people of the world, but instead, he was fighting so that he could have a life after the war, hopefully a life with the girl that he was sitting beside.

As if his thoughts about her were an alarm clock, Ginny opened her tear stained eyes and looked at Harry, a small smile spread across her face.

"You know Harry, even with all the fighting and death, waking up to your face still brings a smile to my face."

"Ginny, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear that. I know that I have been a jerk this last year, pushing you away because I couldn't stand to see you hurt. Please understand, that I was never trying to hurt you, I wasn't fighting this war because of a prophecy or anything else, I was fighting so that I could feel safe in my life with you. I know that that might seem selfish but the reason I was fighting was so that we can be together. I hope that you understand and will allow me the chance to gain you friendship and love again."

"I could never hate you. I understand the reason why you forced me away and if it had been anyone else they would have been on the bad end of a bat-bogey hex. I forgive you Harry and we are already back together," said Ginny as she reached up and kissed Harry. "Just know that if you ever try it again, I will make Voldemort look like a small puppy."

Harry broke into tears and laughter at this, kissing Ginny again. "I am going to be staying at the Burrow this summer and coming back to Hogwarts next year with you."

At this Ginny squealed like a young girl, and pulled Harry into a deep passionate kiss. The kiss that seemed to engulf the two in a brilliant white light was broken with seconds.

"Harry. Harry. HARRY POTTER!" screamed Ron. "You might be my best mate and all but lay off my sister."

Almost before the final word escaped his lips two hands grabbed each of his ears. Holding his left ear in what seemed to be a vice grip was Mrs. Weasley, saying "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I told you to leave them alone." On his right ear, with an equally strong grip, was Hermione, "RON, after everything that has happened, can't you leave him alone for two minutes!"

As the two fiery women pulled him, Harry and Ginny broke down into laughter. "Well, its nice to know that my mom approves of you now."

"Yeah it is. Ginny, lets go up to the Gryffindor Common Room and talk."

Without saying another word, both Harry and Ginny rose from the seats and walked out of the Great Hall, holding hands.

Upon reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, both Harry and Ginny realized that they didn't know the password.

"Umm… I know that neither of us have the password, but do you think that you could let us in?" Harry asked the portrait.

"Of course Harry. You have defended the school and fought gallantly today. In my eyes you are a young Albus Dumbledore." said the portrait, as it swung open.

Harry and Ginny claimed into the common and say by the fire. For hours they sat there, staring into the embers as they flicked.

"Harry," Ginny finally said, "Do you think that we could get one of the house elfs to bring us lunch so we can talk?"

"Of course, and I know just the elf," said Harry. "Kreacher."

With a 'pop,' Kreacher appeared before them. "Master Harry! I am so glad to see that you are still safes" said Kreacher, as he throw himself around Harry's legs and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Kreacher. I am glad to see that you are also safe. It was such an honor to fight along side of you and the other Hogwarts Elfs last night."

"Master is to kind. Giving me the Master Regulus' locket and now with kind words. Is there anything that I can do for master harry?"

"Actually Kreacher, if its not to much trouble, could you please bring me and Ginny lunch?"

"Of course master harry! Oh what an honor!" said Kreacher, and with another 'pop' he was gone to the kitchen.

"Harry, does every elf that you come in contact with start to worship you?" joked Ginny.

Before she finished the last word, Kreacher reappear in the room with 6 other elfs, all carrying trays of food and drinks.

"We couldn't decide what meal Master and his mistress would want so we brought everything."

Ginny replied before Harry could even fathom what had happened. "Thank you Kreacher and all the rest of you. We both really appreciate everything."

"Yeah," said Harry, "Everything looks so perfect. Thank You."

All seven elfs, with tears in their eyes, bowed to Harry and Ginny, before disappearing with seven 'pops'.

Harry and Ginny spent the next fifteen minutes eating a bit of all of the foods that the house elfs had brought.

"So Harry, now that its over what do you plan on doing?"

"Well, I was thinking that this summer I would stay at the burrow with my beautiful girlfriend, get her help building what I hope will be our home in Godric's Hollow, and then propose to her on her seventeenth birthday, if she would have me."

It was minutes before Ginny understood what Harry had said. "Of course I would say yes. But why are you waiting until by birthday?"

"Well, its out of respect to your parents actually. I know that they wouldn't want you to get engaged before you turn 17, so I was planning on asking you then and then after we finish our 7th year we could have a small wedding in the summer, since I know that's your favorite time of year."

With tears of happiness in her eyes, Ginny hugged Harry. "Well now all I have to do is plan, decorate and design our new house and plan, decorate and design our wedding."

"Well lets start with the house this summer, what do you want in it? As long as there is a master bedroom with a large bed, and as long as you are there with me, I will be fine. Know that money is no issue. I received enough to build seven hours and still not have to work a day from my parents, I also received money from Sirius, and ten million galleons award money for killing Voldemort, although I only have about one million of that left."

"Well, we will have to start spending some of that money then. We need to have a lot of guest bedrooms so that our family can come and stay with us for holidays, we need a large kitchen and dining room, a library and study for when Hermione visits, a Quidditch Pitch(I have always wondered what we could do on your firebolt when no one is around), a potions lab, a dueling room, and so much more! Oh it is going to be great! But first I think that we should go to Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and muggle London and buy you some new clothes. I know that you haven't had a chance to change out of Dudley's hand-me-downs or to take a shower since everything started, but god you stink!"

Ginny and Harry both broken down laughing at this. "Well, even with the dirt and tears in your clothes, you are still the most beautiful sight that I have ever seen. I especially like the tear in the back of the jeans you are wearing! I never knew that you had such sexy red lace panties."

Harry earned a playful slap on the shoulder for lace panties comment, followed by a deep kiss. "Well, if you will kindly conjure us both swimming suits, I would be glad to join you in the perfects bathroom for a bath."

Harry quickly drew his wand and conjured a swimming suit for him, two fuffly towels, and the bottom piece of a two piece suit for Ginny. Ginny picked up her bikini and asked Harry, "Aren't you forgetting the second piece?"

"Well, I was hoping that you wouldn't notice," Harry said, earning him another playful slap, "But I guess I will have to now."

With another wave of his wand a clear see through bikini top appeared before them. "Clearly someone is wanting to play with my tits" said Ginny, causing Harry's face to turn a red that was worthy of the Weasley family.

Laughing at this, Ginny grabbed the suits and towels, and took off out of the portrait hole, screaming at Harry, "Catch me before I get there and you can watch me change!"

The portrait hole closed behind her and Harry got an idea. "Kreacher" Harry said, and with a pop the elf appeared before him. "Kreacher, could you please appratate me to the perfects bathroom?"

"Of course master harry. Trying to beat a certain red head I assume" said Kreacher with a smile, as he grabbed Harry's hand. They were both gone with a pop.

Reappearing in the bathroom, Harry thanked Kreacher and he disappeared right as Ginny was opening the secret passage way.

"You cheated!" said a laughing Ginny.

"Hey, you never said anything about using a house elf."

"Well, I guess your right," said Ginny. Then in a playful voice she added, "Are you going to come here and help me with my clothes or do I have to do it myself?"

Chapter 2:

"I never knew that they were that big" said Ginny with a wicked and immoral smile on her face. "My brothers were never modest about walking around the house when we didn't have guests so I have seen a…. you know… before but never that big."

Harry blushed deeply. Ginny had insisted on talking about this ever since she had helped him change into his swimming trucks.

Deciding that it was finally time to embarrass her back, he said with a smile, "Yeah well, if you decide you want to talk about it more just mention how you saw a basilisk in the bathroom. He will assume that we are talking about your first year."

Ginny gave a laugh and slid on top of Harry's lap. They had been in the pool sized bathtub for about twenty minutes and Ginny decided it was time to tease Harry in a new way.

"Harry," she said, in a rather seductive voice, "would you mind rubbing my shoulders?"

"Sure" said Harry as he began to rub the shoulders of the beautiful girl sitting in his lap. An unsuspecting Harry suddenly found he was in an all too comfortable position. As he rubbed Ginny's shoulders, she was constantly twisting her bottom in his lap, causing an unwelcome reaction.

When Harry realized that Ginny might be being poked, he panicked, jumping up from his seat and causing her to fall into bathtub.

In a fit of laughter, Ginny stood in the middle of the pool. In between giggles, Ginny said, "Well, I guess you were enjoying that." Harry managed to blush a red that surpassed even Ginny's fiery hair. "Don't worry," she continued, "I was to."

Upon finishing the hormonal bath and getting dressed,


End file.
